


Broken Hope

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought I'd write this. And after tonights episode I jusr sat down and started.<br/>I'm trying my hand at a tragicstory. Set after season 5. Pretend they have rescued Hook and that Rumple went evil again (the darknessbaby)</p><p>If you didnt guess, AU</p><p>Yea yea summary bites. But you should give it a chance. I'm interested in seeing what people think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after season 5. One year after. He is in captivity for a year

Everything hurt. He figured it was supposed to be that way, he was a captive after all. He tried to pull himself up and screamed from the effort.  
Pain. Blinding pain. He fell back to the ground of his cell.  
He briefly wondered how he could still scream when he couldn't speak anymore, but dismissed the thought.  
"Problem Dearie?"  
Killian looked up, blinking through swollen eyes, to see Rumpelstiltskin. It was never good when the Crocodile visited him, it meant more pain in the end.  
"They have stopped searching for you Dearie. They think you are...uh...dead. We can play forever now."

Ah. Emma stopped looking. Not that he blamed her, aftet everything that happened. Killian tried to sit up, feeling his wounds crack as he did, and he looked straight into the Crocodile's eyes. His hope was gone. He was going to die.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
Killian missed his hook. At first he had entertained the thought of using it for protection, but since Rumpelstiltskin was once again the Dark One, he failed horribly each time.  
Now he was a one handed man, a one handed man currently tied to a pipe, waiting for his tormenter to come and destroy him further.  
Rumpelstiltskin came out of the darkness with a whip.  
"How does it feel to bring your own doom Dearie? "He hit Killian with the whip, smiling as the blood started to flow. "They don't want you Hook. And now after a year, I will end you."  
°•°•°•°•••••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mom. He wouldn't want you to live like this."  
Henry and Emma were standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger. It was just another day in Emma's life, she had been coming here every day since Killian had vanished.  
"I know kid. I just feel like he would want the ship taken care of."

There was a thud coming from the Captains cabin and Emma and Henry ran in to see Killian Jones, beaten to near death, his hook lying besides his body.  
"Henry call for help!"  
Emma rushed to Killian's side, desperatly trying to heal what she could, praying he wasnt dead. When he moaned in pain her heart lept for joy.  
He was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda rough going but I really wanted to leave you all with 2 chapters before i make you wait lol

_You will always be an orphan_

_I will kill everyone you love._

 

No! No! This was all wrong!

 

**10 ccs!**

**We're losing him!**

**Dammit guyliner if you don't pull through I'll kill you myself.**

 

 

_Swan! How could you turn me into this!_

**Again! Shock him again!**

 

The darkness had him. Wait. No. Emma, blessed Emma, had rid him of it, and it bloody hurt, being stabbed through the heart. 

 

Chains. Fire. A dark cell who's only visitors were demons. Thats right. Hades. He had wanted his soul. The most destructive Dark One.

 

But why had he let him go? Killian had never been so greatful. And Emma, his Swan still loved him, even through all of the hell he put her through. He had a home, until he didn't. 

 

Pain. So much pain. Blinding pain!

 

**Sedate him!**

°•°•°•°••°•••••••••○•°○••°○••○○•°••••••○••••

 

"Emma honey.  Pacing won'thelp."

Emma looked into her mother's hazel eyes.

 

"But Mom. What if..."

Snow hugged her.

"Have faith Emma. He's a survivor."

"But there was so much blood. So much damage."

"Excuse me."Whale was watching the two women, far to tired to make his usual sarcastic quip. 

 

"Is he okay?" Emma demanded.

Whale smiled.

"Yes. Would you like to see him?"

 

Emma nodded 

"Please."

°•○•°•○•°•○•°•••°○•°○••••••○••○•☆•••

_They'll find me Crocodile._

_Oh you think so do you? They aren't even looking._

_Of course they are. Emma wouldnt stop looking for me._

_Ah. He hit Killian with a magic infused slap, cracking his lip, The Charming Family motto. Pity it only applies to those they care about._

_Killian's bindingswere wrenched painfully and he was sure his wrist had just been broken._

 

_Look Dearie. A magic crystal was thrust in his face._

_It showed Emma, kissing someone else, telling her son to stop worrying about Killian, that they were better off without him._

 

_Its a trick   Killian protested._

_Is it Dearie? A magical shock was delevered._

_Killian screamed._

And screamed and screamed.

"Killian wake up!"

He awoke thrashing, panicking more at a thick cast covering his hand. 

"Killian! Its Emma!" 

Swan? How? He was dead? Wait he wasn't dead?

"Killian?" She had noticed him calm.

He opened his mouth to try to respond, but no words escaped. 

She nodded. "Your vocal cords are damaged. I can try healing those as soon as you're on the road to healing."

Emma then proceeded to tell him the extent of his injuries.

She kissed him briefly, to not cause undue pain.

"I was so scared."

 

Was she? Didn't she stop looking? He had been shown her stopping,  saying he wasn't worth it.

"You need to sleep."

Killian shook his head, panic starting to rise. Sleep is what brought the pain. While Killian was hyperventilating,  Emma sighed and raised her hand over his head and forced him into unconsciousness.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very wonky chapter. Not to sure where I was going with it. Killian can speak again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, in this story Killian is supposed to be OOC. He had been tortured every day for a year, thats bound to wack someone out   
> Emma is OOC as well. I did that on purpose. You'll find out why later
> 
> Um. Well I hope you enjoy. Please dont kill me  
> And enjoy wackadoodle Rumple. Youll find out how he became the DO again later as well

_You aren't enjoying my hospitality Dearie?_

Killian sat straight up in the bed terrified, it had been so real, seemed so real. 

He spied Emma's form sleeping in the dark room, her hand wrapped around something. Killian tried to figure out what it was, but it being so dark, and he so tired, he soon deemed it a useless task, much like himself.

 

_You really think you have any use to them Captain?_

He wanted to get up, but he couldn't,  his blasted leg was broken, but this was so dull. Killian sighed in annoyance, resigning himself to his fate, which he did figure could be worse, after sleeping on a stone floor or other places for a year, this bed was actually quite nice. He sat back against the pillows and allowed himself to return to slumber.

 

°•○●○••°°•○●●○•°•○●●••°•○○●••°°•○●○•°•○○

"Who had him!" Emma swore in frustration, "who could take someone under our noses like that?"

She had asked Regina and Robin to stay with Killian so she could search for clues, a task that had brought her to the Jolly Roger, where she had ran into David,  whom obviously had the same idea. Together, the two stood in the Captain's cabin where Killian had been found, their search having brought no results. 

"There's nothing here." Emma knelt by the section of floor she had to heal Killian. There was dried blood, but no other sign that she could see. 

"Maybe its magic, is there any magic you can do to figure out where he was?"

"I don't know." Emma said nervously, "what if I summon the forces of darkness or send us back to the underworld?"

"Emma, when are you going to get it in your head that you are not evil?"

 

"I was the Dark One David."

 

"Emma I know that. Believe me, your mother and I know that. But you can't keep being afraid of yourself."

Emma shook her head, memories threatining to over take her.

"I will find out who did this without using magic David."

"Emma.."

"No! " she interupted him, "I won't use my magic again! I've already used it to often recently."

David finally yielded.

"Lets continue searching then."

 

°•○•°•○•°•○•°°•○•°•○°•°•°°•○••°•○○•°○°○°•

_"I knew you could do it Swan."_

_The two of them were in their house by the water trying to find some sense of normal after all that they had been through._

_It wasn't the same, they both knew that, Emma figured it was her fault, Killian thought it was his. And here they sat, on their bed, Emma watching Killian intently,  he was far to thin, the sparkle had nearly faded from his eyes, and he was jumpy, every sound, every undocumented movement terrified him. Killian was always on high alert. It filled Emma with a high dose of self loathing._

_"How can you forgive me so easily Killian?"_

_"Look at me Swan."_

_When she had refused, he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him._

_"There is nothing to forgive."He told her firmly._

_Emma both hated and loved how this man could invoke emotion in her with just a touch, or a look, or even a word._

_"I made you what you hate. I turned you into a Dark One." Her eyes had filled with tears._

_"And you saved me."Killian told her gently,"I wouldnt be here if it weren't for you."_

_Emma remained silent, unable to speak._

_"Emma, I love you. Please know that."_

_He kissed her, feeling her body stiffen in shock, and when he pulled away she started openly crying._

_"Shh luv."Killian pulled her into an embrace, rubbing comforting circles in her back with his hand, "everything will be okay, I promise."_

_Her body shook against him as she sobbed, finally able to get out all the emotions she had held in for the past few hellish weeks._

_"I thought you were dead."she finally choked out, "I thought I had lost you forever."_

_"Ah but you didn't. " he said, "and if I have anything to say about it, you won't. "_

_He felt Emma nod against his chest and smiled_

_"Are you alright now Swan?"_

_"Yea," she mumbled,  drained, "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything? "_

_"Rum."_

_Emma laughed and went down to the kitchen to get the beverages._

_The kitchen was dark, even with the light on amd Emma had made a mental note to buy a higher watt bulb.  Then she looked in the fridge for Killian's rum._

_They really needed to go grocery shopping._

_There was a crash up stairs and then Killian yelled, "BLOODY HELL!"_

_"Killian?" Emma called._

_When there was no recieving answer,  she grew worried._

_Forgetting to even close the fridge she ran upstairs only to see Killian fighting with a shadow._

_"Killian!"_

_"Emma stay back it will kill you!"_

_She couldn't stay back,  she had just gotten him back, she wouldn't lose him again, not after all the hell she went through to keep him. Without thinking, she let loose a burst of magic at the shadow, screaming when she heard a grunt of pain._

_She had hit Killian._

_The shadow took advantage of her distraction and envoloped Killian and they both dissapeared._

_NO!_

_Killian was gone._

_°•○•°•○•°°••○••°°○○•°°°○○•°°_

"Killian.'

Ugh, didn't they know that disrupting the Captain while he slept was treason?

"Killian." It sounded like Robin.

Annoying twit.

Killian's eyes opened and he saw Robin standing over him. What the bloody hell did he want? Pain rushed back into Killian's body, which he had been keeping away by sleeping and he scowled at Robin.

"Woah!" Robin had both hands out in a surrendering gesture, "Regina needs you awake for this mate."

Regina was here? He looked to the other side of his bed,  cursing himself when he realized he had not even noticed Regina.

"Killian," she was clearly trying to be non-threatening, "I wanted your permission before doing this..."

He raised an eyebrow when she trailed off nervously. Since when was the Evil Queen nervous? 

"I can heal your voice guyliner," she said finally.

Oh? If it were possible why couldn't Emma?

_She hates you Dearie._

"Its going to require physical contact."

 

Ah. She had heard how he tried to fight the doctor earlier. Bloody doctor should have announced his presence instead of sneaking up on him like that, in Killian's opinion,  he got what he deserved.  He looked into Regina's eyes and nodded. Then Regina lay a hand on his throat, covering it in healing magic. 

°•○•°°•○•°°•○•°°•○•°°°○○•°°°•○•°°○○•°°°○•°°○°

_It had been a painful night. He was helpless, tied to a large grate, beaten for hours, hand and stub behind his back,  and now he just hung. Killian had almost hoped he had been forgotten,  but no such luck._

_"Did you miss me Captain?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin's breath was hot on his ear, disgusting him. Killian refused to answer._

_"You shouldn't ignore me Captain."_

_Killian almost smiled at the anger in Rumplestilskin's voice._

_"I have a friend who likes human. Says its simply divine. She sent me a recipie I am just dying to try."_

_Killian shuddered as he felt his scrap of a shirt being lifted and Rumpelstiltskin running his tongue along his now bare side._

_"Lovely. I won't even need to add rum."_

_Killian spat._

_Big mistake._

_No words came out of Rumpelstiltskin'smouth as he grabbed Killian's neck and started to squeeze._

_Black spots soon filled the Captain's vision as he choked and then a sharp pain filled his side and he felt the blood run down his side. The hands released._

 

_"This will have to do Dearie."_

_Killian squinted and panicked when he realized what Rumpelstiltskin was holding_

_"Good luck surviving Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin left Killian tied and unable to stop the bleeding._

_This was bad. Killian had to get to Emma. He knew that Emma was out there, and alone, he tried to twist his hands out of the rope, but the blood loss made him to weak._

_Killian wept._

_°•○•°○••○•°°°•○•°°○○•°°°○•°°○•°°•○•°•○○•°°_

NO!" Killian yelled.

Regina backed off as the pirate struggled with an unseen assailant. 

"What happened?" Emma cried as she ran into the room.

Regina quickly explained as Emma rushed to Killian's side, grabbing him even as he fought her.

"Killian " she whispered urgently, "you're okay. You're safe."

The fearful words he was muttering frightened her, but she paid them no heed as she continued to comfort him.

"Killian please!"

He finally stilled.

"Swan?"

"Yea its me."

"It hurt." He whimpered using his cast encased hand to guide hers to his side. She gasped when she felt the chunk missing in his side. "He skinned me."

 

Her heart clenched at the broken way Killian spoke and the fear in his eyes.

"You're safe." She repeated like a mantra as she held the man. 

"He said you stopped looking."Killian sounded accusatory. 

Emma wanted desperatly to ask who he was, but now wasn't the time  

"No no babe I never stopped."

Killian broke down, unable to stop himself from crying and Emma soon joined him, their quiet cries the only noise in the room.

"Don't leave me Swan  " he pleaded after a while,  "please don't leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That latest episode.  
> I'm still dead  
> Rumpelstiltskin is the Dark One again? My favorite villian is back but he killed my favorite hero :0  
> I added some things from the episode into this chaptwr, but its still AU.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapterwas hard for me to do. The torture scene bothered me.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I'm aware I said Killian was Henry's father. Step father is what it is.

_"If anyone deserves to go to the Underworld its me!"_

_In that moment, all the remorse came flooding into him, every deed, every thought, every action, it all hit him. Then the sword, his Swan crying, no sobbing in his arms as he fell, he only counted his blessings that she was the last thing he saw._

_•°•○○•°•○○•°•○○••°•○••••○☆°°•☆●●♡○♡•◇○♡○♤●_

Killian woke to find Emma holding him, she was asleep. How the devil did she fit into this tiny bed with him? Interesting, he had assumed it would be to small, and his muscles hurt. Killian moved slightly to not wake Emma and sighed in relief when his unbroken leg stopped aching. Killian felt safe, he felt like he was home.

 

"Killian." It was the doctor. Ah so he had learned his lesson after all.

Killian raised an eyebrow at Whale's look.

 

"Uh. I need to check your arm."

Killian nodded and maneuvered his casted arm towards the doctor, greatful he wasnt waking Emma.

"What do you need to see?"He asked horsely.

"Regina tried to heal it when you brought here. It sped up the healing process. I need to determine how much. "

Killian nodded while Whale worked, the doctor had always annoyed him, but now Killian had to admit that he was nervous.

"Strange.'Whale looked thoughtful 

"What man?" Killian was starting to lose paitence.

"I can remove the cast and put a brace on. She sped the healing process up to an impossible rate, but its healing nicely."

Killian nodded, smiling slightly.

"Can you do it without waking Emma?"

"I can. I just need to fetch the tools."

Killian settled back, fully aware of Emma's arm possessively wrapped around his waist. For the first time since Killian was awake, he studied Emma. She looked like she hadn't slept in a long while, and Killian would bet his hook that if awake, her eyes would show the exhaustion. He felt bad, it seemed that he was still causing trouble for her.

_You would be better off if I killed you Dearie, what good have you really done for Emma Swan?_

Killian clenched his jaw. What had he done for Emma but cause her trouble and heart ache. He had tried to send her family to the Underworld for crying out loud. A few tears escaped his eyes. So much pain for his Swan, all because of him.

Whale didn't announce himself when he returned, which was a mistake seeing as when Killian saw the blade meant to completely cut his cast , sent him into a panic, waking Emma.

"Woah Killian!" She jumped into actiom trying to calm him.

"To much."Killian was muttering as he rocked back and foward as much as Emma would allow, "to much."

"Hey look at me."Emma held him still, "nothing can hurt you here. I will protect you."

She whispered soothing words, rubbing his back as Whale replaced the cast with a support brace, allowing Killian access to his hand again. Emma continued soothing him long after Whale had left.

"Killian," Emma stroked his hair,"what happened?"

He leaned into the touch as he continued to shake.

"Killian?" She prompted.

"He used magic."

The words echoed in the room.

"Come again?"

Killian took a deep breath and continued, "when he would remove one of my limbs he would use magic to reattach it."

Emma recoiled in horror, disgust bubbling up in her,as Killian continued speaking.

"Rumpelstiltskin thought it was great fun."he was saying, "it hurt so much. He once let me believe he would let me die. I almost did. I tried to let go."

Emma started crying softly for her pirate as he started falling into his memories.

°•○●○•°○●○•°°•○••°°•○○°°•○●○••○

_Tied down, unable to move, his hook gone, Killian struggled against his bindings. It wasn't good, he knew it wasn'tgood to be tied to this stiff table with that lunatic out there intent on destroying him. He pulled again, but he could barely move a muscle and that made his heart pound._

_If he died here..._

_No, he couldn't afford to think like that. Killian had to survive. He had to make it back to Emma, he couldn't leave her again._

_"Enjoying yourself Dearie? "_

_No._

_"Let me go Crocodile,  I'd like to return home."_

_"Afraid I can't do that. "Rumpelstiltskin was holding a jagged looking saw, making Killian's breath catch in his throat, "not today."_

_Then as he approached Killian, he swung and all Killian could do was scream._

_°•○●○•°°•○○○•°°••●○○••°•○○●•°_

"Rumpelstiltskin? " David asked Emma lowly as they sat in Killian's hospital room, "he died so we could bring Killian back."

Emma was staring at her sleeping pirate as he grasped her hand tightly, even in sleep, as if it were his only life line. He was broken, his soul split into jagged edges and Emma wasn't sure she could put him back together.

"He may have found a loophole, " was the only answer she was able to get David.

"But why would he not be in contact with Belle, with his child."

"He may not know about the child."

Cold. Her voice was cold, it was fitting since she felt numb. Her failure did this, her inability to protect Killian, to find him before that imp destroyed him caused this and she couldn't change it. She couldn't erase his pain.

"I can't help him," Emma whispered,  "I can't fix this."

"Emma just be there for him. I will start the search  "

"I will be along when he wakes. Can you send Henry to wait outside?"

She was alone with Killian again. It upset her, how frail he looked, how much like a scared child he now seemed as he slept gripping her hand.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, her body shaking with sudden sobs, "I'm so sorry Killian. "

Killian opened his blue eyes when her tears fell on his face.

"Emma." He croaked,  groggy from the pain killers, "not your fault."

Her cries only came harder when he squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture. 

"I'm going to find him," she choked out through sobs, "I am going to avenge you.".

Killian shook his head.

"Not dead."

Emma smiled at that.

"Yea babe. You aren't dead."

She placed a hand on his chest  , restraining him in place when he tried to sit up 

"I need to go," she said after composing herself, "Henry wants to see you, he wants to see his father. Can I send him in?"

"Aye I'd like that."

Emma leaned down and kissed him.

"I'll be back later love." Emma promised.


End file.
